planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update Number 7
Game Update 07 Has arrived at last, here are the changes! If you would like to read about how some of potential reasons for these changes and what their effect will be ingame scroll down! Update Notes 'New in the Depot' *NS-44 Commissioner - The awe-inspiring stopping power of the accurate NS-44 Commissioner revolver can put down even mid-range targets with a few well placed shots. Cowboy up and grab one today! *NS-357 Underboss - Chambered for the powerful .357 magnum cartridge, the snub-nosed Underboss revolver features a faster rate of fire and more controllable recoil than its bigger NS-44 brother. The only question left is did you six shots, or only 5? *Both of these new pistols have statistically identical black and gold tinted versions available to members in the early access section of the Depot *New Helmets for Heavy Assault and MAX : **New Conglomerate: GD Titan 113 Helmet **Terran Republic: Bravo MHS Helmet **Vanu Sovereignty: Protos Helmet 'New Features:' *New Weapon Stats are now available! Damage Range, Reload time, and every thing else you need to know about your weapons is now at your fingertips. *Want to see how that Desert Scrub will look on your Sunderer or Character? Now you can with our preview feature! 'Infantry Updates' *Active Heavy Assault Shields and flak armor will no longer stack. *Jump Jet audio has been increased in volume. *Grenades are now thrown directly at the aim point. The arc has been slightly modified to work with this change. *Tanks mines have been increased in size. *Removed the forced weapon swap after deploying an object. *Lock-on rocket launchers can no longer lock on to turrets. *The repair tool targeting now functions similar to the heal tool. *All extra VS damage scaling at range has been removed. VS minimum damage now matches the damage scaling of the other two factions. 'Weapon Specific Changes:' *Battle rifles will now more consistently recoil to the right. *Added the High Velocity Ammunition attachment. *TR M3 Pounder HEG **Magazine Size: 2 changed to 4 **Projectile Speed: 70 m/s changed to 100 m/s **Projectile Gravity: 2 changed to 10 **Direct Damage: 375 changed to 325 **Short Reload: 1.25 seconds changed to 1.75 seconds **Long Reload: 1.5 seconds changed to 2 seconds *TR MRC3 Mercy **Projectile Velocity: 450 m/s changed to 550 m/s **Max Damage: 143 changed to 125 **Short Reload Time: 2.4 seconds changed to 2.6 Seconds *TR M6 Onslaught **Rounds Per Minute: 475 changed to 490 **Short Reload Time: 2.4 seconds changed to 2.2 Seconds **Long Reload Time: 3.0 seconds changed to 2.8 Seconds **Minimum Damage: 112 changed to 100 **Minimum Damage Range: 65 meters changed to 50 meters **Projectile Velocity: 450 m/s changed to 440 m/s *VS Beamer VS3 **Short Reload: 1.7 seconds changed to 1.45 seconds **Long Reload: 2.0 seconds changed to 1.75 seconds **Aimed Accuracy: 0.4 degrees changed to 0.3 degrees *VS Manticore SX40 **Aimed Accuracy: 0.4 degrees changed to 0.3 degrees *NC Warden , TR AMR-66, Eidolon VE33 **Vertical Recoil: 1.0 changed to 0.6 **Horizontal Recoil: 0.25 min, 0.35 max changed to 0.18 min, 0.22 max **Recoil Recovery: 5 degrees per second changed to 15 degrees per second **Aimed accuracy loss per shot: 0.125 changed to 0.1 **Hip accuracy loss per shot: 0.25 changed to 0.2 **Equip Time: 0.5 seconds changed to 0.85 seconds **Short Reload: 2.3 seconds changed to 2.5 seconds **Long Reload: 3.4 seconds changed to 3.5 seconds **Damage scale start: 10 meters changed to 8 meters **Damage scale end: 85 meters changed to 65 meters *NC AF-18 Stalker , TR SOAS-20 , VS Artemis VX26 **Minimum Damage: 112 at 65 meters changed to 125 at 65 meters **First Shot Recoil: 2.5 changed to 1.5 **Recoil Recovery: 15 degrees per second changed to 18 degrees per second **Magazine size: 20 changed to 24 **Total Ammunition: 120 changed to 240 **Short Reload: 2.25 seconds changed to 2 seconds (long reload remains same at 3 seconds) **Aimed Accuracy: 0.15 crouched moving, 0.25 stand moving changed to 0.2 crouched moving, 0.3 stand moving **Horizontal Recoil: 0.1 min, 0.3 max changed to 0.2 min, 0.225 max **Equip Time: 0.5 seconds changed to 0.75 seconds *NC AF-6 Shadow , TR HSR-1 , VS Nyx VX31 **Rounds Per Minute: 260 changed to 255 **Vertical Recoil: 1.5 changed to 1.0 **Recoil Recovery: 6 degrees per second changed to 8 degrees per second **Short Reload: 2.32 seconds changed to 2.0 seconds (long reload remains same at 2.9 seconds) **Damage Scale Start: 10 meters changed to 15 meters **Damage Scale End: 85 meters changed to 65 meters **Aimed accuracy loss per shot: 0.125 changed to 0.3 **Hip accuracy loss per shot: 0.25 changed to 0.6 **Equip Time: 0.5 seconds changed to 0.85 seconds **Magazine size: 10 changed to 12 **Total Ammunition: 70 changed to 72 *NC NCM2 Falcon **Reload: 2.5 seconds changed to 2.4 seconds **Max Projectile Velocity: 80 changed to 100 **Projectile Gravity: 1.5 changed to 0.5 **Direct Damage: 750 changed to 675 *VS Comet VM2 **Projectile Velocity: 60 changed to 90 **Magazine Size: 1 changed to 2 **Direct Damage: 550 changed to 350 **Short Reload: 1.5 seconds (Short reload previously didn't exist. Long reload remains the same at 1.7 seconds) *M2 Mutilator **Projectile Velocity: 400 m/s changed to 500 m/s **Long Reload: 3.5 Seconds changed to 3.4 Seconds **Short Reload: 2.975 Seconds changed to 2.8 Seconds **All VS MAX Anti-Infantry weapons except for the Nebula VM20 **Increased starting accuracy by 0.1 degrees in all movement states. *VS Blueshift VM5 **Rounds Per Minute: 350 changed to 365 **Projectile Velocity: 400 m/s changed to 500 m/s **Now does 143 maximum and minimum damage. *VS Nebula VM20 **Rounds Per Minute: 400 changed to 425 **Accuracy loss per shot: 0.06 changed to 0.05 **Short Reload Time: 2.1 seconds changed to 2.15 Seconds **Long Reload Time: 2.8 seconds changed to 2.6 Seconds **Minimum Damage @ 50 meters: 112 **Projectile Velocity: 450 m/s changed to 430 m/s *VS Cosmos VM3 **Projectile Velocity: 400 m/s changed to 500 m/s **Long Reload: 3.3 Seconds changed to 3.2 Seconds **Short Reload: 2.475 Seconds changed to 2.4 Seconds *VS Lasher X2 **New model with new firing and reload animations. *TR T7 Mini-Chaingun **This weapon’s spool up time no longer acts like a fire delay. It will now fire immediately and then ramp up to its maximum RPM over the spool up duration. **Aimed Accuracy: 0.3375 crouch moving, 0.9 stand moving changed to 0.2 crouch moving, 0.35 stand moving **Hip accuracy: Reduced by 0.5 in all movement states. **Short Reload: 3.4 seconds changed to 4.15 seconds **Long Reload: 4.0 seconds changed to 5.0 seconds 'Bug Fixes' *Fixed health and shield bars intermittently displaying as empty when wearing nanoweave. *Fixed reticule flicker when compensators are equipped on LMGs and slug ammunition is equipped on shotguns. *Fixed 3rd Person animation issues with the Phobos VX86 *Fixed an issue that caused 1st and 3rd person animations to break for the Lancer if it was reloaded under the right conditions *Fixed issue that removed access to the VMS or DMO scopes when logging out with them equipped on the Eridani SX5 or SMG-46 Armistice *Fixed visual firing inconsistencies in 3rd person for the Lancer *Purchasing the TMS 4x Scope will no grant access to the correct scope *Fixed 1st person reload animation issue for NS-11C *Fix for flickering OG-4 scope cross hairs *Healing an ally damaged by friendly fire will no longer grant XP *Addressed problems with the AV MANA Turret not displaying 3rd person projectiles accurately once at least one level of the turret’s cool down cert was purchased 'Vehicle Updates' *Increased Magrider base strafe acceleration rate. **Increases top speed to 20 KPH (up from 15) **Takes 2 seconds to reach 20 KPH (down from taking 3 seconds to reach 15) **This should also cause the Magrider to not slow down as drastically when strafing over small inclines. *Damage received when a vehicle flips over and hits the ground reduced. The vehicle will still take increased damage and eventually be destroyed, but this should allow a chance for the vehicle to right itself or passengers to bail out before it explodes. *Added option to toggle off inverting steering controls when a tank goes into reverse. *Improved Flash Handling **Should be easier to control while in reverse **Traction should be improved at higher speeds *Bug Fixes **Fixed issue that would not allow the S12 Renegade to be equipped while being trialed **Proximity Repair system should now properly award support XP to the owner if they are not in the driver seat 'UI Updates' *Strategic Communication Improvements **Removed blinking map regions **Capture progress is now displayed on the map **Ally activity displayed on the map **Influence pie charts have been replaced with population percentages **Changed the visualization of enemy activity – activity level coloring is now a gradient of red instead of spectrum of different colors **Disabled generator/spawn display for facilities **Secondary objective timer display added to HUD indicators **Facility icons now visible at all zoom levels on the map **Map legend added *Service Ribbons can now be earned for capturing and defending bases *Improved Item Preview **Preview is now full screen **Items can now be previewed on multiple classes *Loadout Screen Improvements *Locked gear and weapons can now be viewed and unlocked from the loadout screen *Quick camo selector added to main Class/Vehicle screens – Allows you to quickly select and apply permanent camos to all classes/weapons/vehicles *Removed the old class and vehicle landing pages *The currently equipped consumable can now be resupplied directly from the main Class screen *Medals are now displayed in the loadout from the main Class screen *Added a class/vehicle cert button to main Class screen *Specific weapon attachment slots can now be selected from the main Class screen and weapon selection screen *Item descriptions added to the weapon selection screen *Better Weapon Stats shown on weapon selection screen *Replaced stat bars with numbers *Added damage-range degradation graph *More weapon stats displayed **Muzzle velocity **Ammunition **Hip Accuracy **Aim Accuracy **Iron Sight Zoom **Indirect Damage *New HUD indicator for Ammo Packs *Added a Bundles category to the Depot *Added invert reverse steering option for track vehicles *Bug Fixes **Loadouts should now unlock properly if players earned enough XP at once to skip the battle rank that unlocked it **The Squad listing in the social window should now display additional squads when scrolling down 'Facilities Updates' *Increased facility secondary objective (generators and SCUs) XP rewards: **Overload: Raised from 100xp to 250xp **Stabilization: Raised from 100xp to 250xp **Objective Kill: Raised from 100xp to 500xp *Bug Fixes **Turret shadows should rotate with the turret appropriately **Vehicles in VR should now respawn more reliably How the Changes Affect the Game 'Battle rifles' They have received a significant buff in the form of less recoil, which will allow easier placing of shots on the same target. This will (hopefully) increase the depth of long range combat. 'MAX' MAX AV for VS and TR has recieved a significant buff which will make the class more competitive in an AV setting. The buffs to the NC's Falcons were less dramatic. TR and VS MAX AI should both be more viable in combat, the Mercy got a damage nerf likely to make way for the other TR AI weapons. 'Empire Specific Heavy Weapons (TR & VS)' The lasher is now even more awesome with great animations, and the MCG's fire rate now scales up the longer you fire, instead of having a spin up time. 'Vehicles' Flipped vehicles will no longer just explode on contact with the ground, they will slowly go boom instead. Your turbo flash may kill you slightly less often now. The Magrider's ability to be a strafing machine has increased once again, have fun dodging rockets in your purple beetle tank thingy! Remember that annoying inverse controls when driving your tank backwards thing? Yeah, you can turn that off now. 'Light Assault' All of you jetpack enthusiasts may experience less success on the battle field now, as your jetpacks will not be quieter than a mouse. So far this seems like a pretty significant nerf. 'UI IS Better at Giving Relevant Battle Information' Remember those days when you could use /who to see how many friends you had in a hex? That's back again but in a differnt form on the main map screen! The map also now has a legend and enemy activity is in shades of red. Secondary objective status is displayed on the map (IE generators). Now you can see if the SCU is up before you have your entire platoon /suicide to try and save a base. Proper weapon stats are now displayed in the game, so much less time spent out of the game looking at spreadsheets! Permanent camos are now easier to change than ever before, you need only a button press to turn all of your classes or vehicles into giraffes or zebras! Category:Game Update